


Relentlessly

by alovelikelarrys



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alovelikelarrys/pseuds/alovelikelarrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall brings home his uni friend, Zayn, for summer break. Liam, his dad, has a hard time not picturing all the things he could do to his son’s gorgeous friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relentlessly

Liam was nervously pacing the living room floor anticipating his son, Niall’s, arrival. He was anxious not because his son was coming home, he was thrilled he was going to be able to visit and spend time with him. No, he was anxious because this was the first time Niall would be staying with him in his new home, in his new life.

Liam had been with Louis for the past twenty years, falling madly in love when they were 18, having a commitment ceremony six months later, and adopting Niall when they were 20, still kids themselves. When he thought about it, he was surprised they lasted as long as they did. That Louis didn’t cheat on Liam sooner. But he tried not to think about it because when he did he could feel his heart shattering, and he didn’t know if he could mend it. So now he was alone at 39. 

Liam was also nervous because Niall was bringing a friend to stay the summer with them. Niall had told him that the boy, Zayn, was his dorm mate at university. The boys had gotten off really well and became close friends. Niall had asked his father if Zayn could spend the break with them since he didn’t have a place to stay, being the dorms were closed during the summer. When Liam had asked why Zayn was staying with his family, Niall said he didn’t have a family to go home to. His father had disowned him when Zayn came out before he left for school, saying he was a disgrace to the family. Liam couldn’t refuse, remembering how hard it had been for him when he came out to his own parents.

Twenty minutes later, Liam heard a car pull up in the drive, followed by car doors closing, and foot steps towards the house. He pushed himself off the sofa and walked to the door opening it before the boys had a chance to knock,

“Niall!” He shouted seeing his blond haired son.

“Dad!” Naill said dropping his bags to hug his father.

After a long embrace, Niall turned around to face Zayn who was smiling at the two.

“Dad, this is Zayn. Zayn this is my dad.” Niall introduced.

Zayn reached out his hand to shake Liam’s. This was the first time Liam got a good look at the lad. And to say he was attractive was an understatement. This boy was gorgeous with his raven black hair, olive skin, and deep chocolate eyes. He had the most perfect bone structure with a jaw so chiseled a Greek god would be envious, but his soft pouty lips sat in perfect contrast to the hard lines of his face. No one could blame Liam’s hand for faltering. He made a quick recovery and grasped the boy’s hand for a short shake.

“It’s nice to meet you Mr. Payne. I can’t thank you enough for letting me stay with you.” Zayn smiled.

Liam’s breath caught in his chest at the brilliance of his smile. He chastised himself for being so taken by a 19 year old boy.

“Oh, it’s no bother. And please call me Liam.” He said.

♥

Later that night, Liam ordered pizza for him and the boys. They sat out on the back patio eating and catching up. Niall told him all about his first year at uni. How he had tried to rush for a fraternity but stopped when he found out the torture he would be put through during hazing. How he almost failed chemistry because he didn’t understand a “damn thing my nutty professor said.” Liam listened to his son and laughed at his stories, but he kept getting distracted by Zayn. The boy had the most delicious laugh. It was a deep chuckle that came from his chest. When he was listening to Niall’s stories, he had a smirk playing across his plump lips. His tongue would occasionally snake its way along his bottom lip causing Liam to bite down hard on his own.

“So how about girls? Find anyone you fancy?” Liam asked his son dragging his eyes away from Zayn.

“I wasn’t too lucky in the love department. Not like Zaynie over here.” Niall laughed punching Zayn in the arm.

“I wouldn’t call it love there, Niall.” Zayn joked.

“Yeah, you practically had a different bloke every weekend. You slag!” Niall teased.

Liam had unfortunately taken this moment to take a sip of his drink. Upon hearing Niall’s statement, he choked on the liquid causing both boys to look at him.

“You alright there, dad?” Niall asked concern in his voice.

Zayn was staring at Liam with an eyebrow raised, a smirk still on his lips.

“I, uh, yes, I’m fine. Wrong pipe.” Liam lamely explained his eyes locking on Zayn’s.

Liam could have sworn the boy winked at him before staring the conversation back up again. He felt his trousers tighten slightly and knew he needed to leave before it got any worse.

“Well, boys, this old man is tired. I think I’m going to turn in for the night. Good night.” He said in a rush.

Before either boy could respond, he quickly left the patio.

“That was fucking strange.” Niall said.

Both boys broke out in laughter.

♥

Liam hurriedly made his way upstairs and into his room shutting the door behind him. With a sigh, he leaned against his bedroom door cursing himself for getting turned on by Zayn. He was his 19 year old son’s friend. He felt disgusted with himself. But the image of boy’s face was stuck in his mind and it didn’t help he could hear the boys laughing downstairs.

The sight of Zayn’s tongue slowly running over his bottom lip replayed over in Liam’s mind. The thought that tongue licking up and down his hard cock had his hands reaching for his belt. He was painfully hard at this point. Once the button and zip were released, he slipped his hand into his boxers and wrapped it around himself, moaning out at the contact. He slowly began to pump himself imagining it was Zayn’s beautiful mouth instead of his hand. With a flick of the wrist, he found himself dangerously close to the edge. He ran his thumb along the swollen tip and dipped into the slit, crying out in pleasure. When Zayn let out a chuckle downstairs, Liam lost it. His orgasm ripped through him almost causing him to fall to his knees.

Once he came down from his high, he breathlessly walked to his bathroom and washed the mess off his hands. He caught his reflection in the mirror and couldn’t help but laugh at how wrecked he looked. If it felt that good just picturing Zayn, Liam couldn’t even imagine how good it would feel actually fucking him. Running his hands over his face, he tried to rid the thought from his mind because there was no way he could fuck a 19 year old boy. No matter how much he wanted to. Instead he got ready for bed and eventually fell asleep.

♥

Liam woke up hours later, an overwhelming thirst forcing him out of bed and downstairs to fetch a drink. He was surprised to see glowing TV light from the den thinking Niall never had trouble sleeping before. Tiredly he walked towards the light to check on his son. He was jarred awake when he saw that it wasn’t Niall but a half-naked Zayn listlessly watching TV. Catching Liam’s movement out of the corner of his eye, Zayn turned to look up at him. Liam only remembering he, too, was only in his boxers when a devilish grin spread across Zayn’s face as he looked up and down his body.

“Sorry, Zayn, thought you were Niall. I, uh, I was just getting a drink.” Liam stammered.

He turned to leave.

“Liam, please, don’t leave.” Zayn said.

His eyes were big but something wild burned within them. He was gently nibbling on his bottom lip waiting for Liam’s response.

He looked so fucking good. Liam could feel himself getting hard just looking at the boy.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea.” Liam told him.

Letting out a soft chuckle, Zayn got up and sauntered over to Liam.

“And why is that?” He asked eyebrows raised inquisitively.

“You know why, Zayn?” Liam breathed as Zayn reached him, standing mere inches away.

“But I just want to make you feel good, daddy.” Zayn murmured as he looked up at Liam through his long eyelashes.

“Fuck.” Liam moaned.

All his defenses fell at that point. He couldn’t hold back any longer. He wanted Zayn, and he was going to have him.

“Upstairs.” Liam ordered.

With a triumphant smile, Zayn ran to the stairs, Liam behind him.

Liam pulled Zayn into his room, shut the door behind them, and pushed the boy up against the wall pinning his hands above his head. Zayn ran his tongue along his lips, causing Liam to dip his head down to capture those lips with his. The kiss quickly became passionate. Liam sucked hard on the boy’s bottom lip, nipping at it teasingly causing Zayn to moan loudly. His back arched off the wall seeking friction. Liam pinned him back against the wall with his hips and moved his lips to the boy’s neck. He kissed, licked, and sucked until Zayn was a writhing mess. He forcefully grinded his hips against the boy’s making both of them cry out at the contact.

“Please, daddy!” Zayn moaned.

He moved his way up to Zayn’s ear.

“Please what, baby? What do you want? Tell, daddy what you want.” Liam taunted as he continued to grind against the mess of a boy.

“F-fuck me, daddy! Please fuck me!” Zayn begged.

Hearing him so completely wrecked, Liam smiled against the boy’s neck.

“I’ll fuck you, baby. But you need to earn it first.” Liam said as his stepped away dragging Zayn away from the wall.

Liam pushed down on the boy’s shoulders signaling for him to get on his knees, Zayn obediently doing so. Wasting no time, Liam pulled off his boxers freeing his achingly hard cock. He wrapped a hand around himself and slowly began to pump. Watching Liam stroke his cock, Zayn hungrily licked his lips wanting to taste him so bad.

“Look at you, baby. You’re gagging for it aren’t you? What a little cockslut.” Liam said looking down at Zayn.

“Only a slut for you, daddy.” Zayn said with a smile.

Liam let go of himself giving Zayn permission to start. The boy wrapped his hand around the base and placed a soft kiss to the tip all while looking up at Liam, who let out a heady moan feeling those pouty lips touch his cock. Slowly stroking the length, Zayn kitten licked all around the tip occasionally dipping his tongue in the slit to lap up the salty precum. Liam carded his fingers through Zayn’s raven locks and forced himself not to relentlessly fuck the boy’s face.

Moving his hands to Liam’s hips, Zayn wrapped his lips around his cock and began to bob his head up and down swirling his tongue along the bottom. Seeing Zayn’s lips stretched around him and the feeling of his gloriously warm wet mouth, Liam moaned out a litany of profanities mixed with praises for the boy. His knees going weak, he pulled at Zayn’s hair causing the boy to moan, the vibrations sending pure pleasure to every nerve in Liam’s body.

“Stop!” Liam yelled voice wrecked with pleasure.

Zayn pulled off his cock with a loud pop. He looked up at Liam with confusion in his eyes.

“Don’t want to finish just yet. Get on the bed, baby.” Liam told him.

Zayn quickly stood up and climbed onto the bed looking over at Liam expectantly. Liam crawled on the bed until he was hovering over the boy.

“You still want me to fuck you?” Liam asked.

“Please, daddy.” Zayn whispered against his lips before crashing them together.

“You more than earned it, baby. I’m going to fuck you like no one has ever fucked you before. You are going to feel me for days.” Liam lustfully told him before sitting up and reaching over to the nightstand. He pulled out a condom and bottle of lube, setting them on the bed.

Liam moved his way to Zayn’s chest and began to trail kissed down his torso. Upon reaching his boxers, Liam kissed over the fabric and mouthed at Zayn’s painfully hard cock. The boy bucked his hips up feeling Liam’s mouth through the fabric.

“So impatient, baby.” Liam tutted as his pushed Zayn’s hips back down to the mattress.

Not wanting to tease the boy anymore, Liam pulled his boxers off causing his heavy cock to bounce against his stomach. Kissing up the boy’s thighs, Liam spread his legs. He used his thumbs to spread Zayn even further and licked a fat stripe against his entrance. Feeling the muscle contract under his tongue, Liam continued to lick and suck, loving the way Zayn completely fell apart.

“Fuck, daddy. Feels so good.” Zayn cried fingers grabbing the sheets, knuckles going white.

Liam stiffened his tongue and began to push into the boy, savoring the taste. Bringing a finger next to his tongue, he slowly pushed in. He worked his finger back and forth continuing to lick around the rim.

“More. Need more, daddy.” Zayn breathed eyes closed with pleasure.

Liam sat back and reached for the lube with his free hand. Drizzling lube on his other fingers, he slowly added a second finger, stretching the boy further. He began to pump faster and harder, scissoring his fingers to open him up.

“Another.” Zayn moaned.

Liam added a third finger, thrusting hard and fast. Moving his wrist slightly caused him to hit the spot deep within Zayn that made him cry out.

“Fuck. Daddy, fuck me now!”

Liam pulled his fingers out making whine out at the emptiness. He rolled on the condom and generously coated his cock with lube and lined himself up with Zayn.

“Ready, baby?” Liam asked his lips ghosting Zayn’s.

“Yes.” Zayn breathed as Liam slowly pushed into him.

Once Liam was fully inside him, Zayn let out a guttural moan, a mixture of pain and pleasure. Tears stung at his eyes. He loved feeling so full, so complete. He nodded his head telling Liam it was ok to move.

Liam growled seeing Zayn completely broken with pleasure below him and began to fuck the boy. His thrusts were slow and deep at first letting the boy adjust to his size. He also wanted to savor the moment, draw out their climax, because this could be the only time he got to be with Zayn. Bringing his lips to the boy’s neck, his bit and sucked marking him as his.

“Feels so good, daddy.” Zayn moaned as he wrapped his legs around Liam’s waist drawing him impossibly closer.

Liam picked up the pace, thrusting harder and faster. He angled his hips slightly causing Zayn to cry out, know he had hit that bundle of nerves again. He fucked into the boy over and over hitting that spot every time. Zayn was a moaning, writhing mess beneath him.

“You look so good like this, baby. So beautiful.” Liam told him relentlessly fucking him.

“Fuck, daddy. You’re gonna make – I’m gonna” Zayn was too far gone to finish.

“Come, baby. Come for daddy.” Liam murmured in his ear.

And that’s all it took to push Zayn over the edge. He came, cock untouched, a silent scream caught in his throat, ribbons of white painting his chest.

Feeling Zayn contract around him and watching him completely fall apart sent Liam into his own orgasm. The boy’s name leaving his lips like a prayer, chanted over and over again. He carefully pulled out of Zayn and collapsed next to him.

“Fuck. That was amazing.” Liam breathed.

Zayn cuddled into Liam’s side, resting a hand on his chest.

“Yes, it was.” He agreed.

Zayn kissed Liam’s chest and pointedly looked up at him, a smirk back on his lips.

“And I would love to do it again, daddy.”


End file.
